


The universe works in mysterious ways

by Lalelilolu



Series: Dribble, Drabble, Malec Babble [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, watch me writing not a single line of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: They had no clue why or when or how.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dribble, Drabble, Malec Babble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828900
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103
Collections: Malace 101, Malec best





	The universe works in mysterious ways

They had no clue why or when or how.

Maybe it was the fact, that whenever Alec was at home or near his husband, Magnus’ magic clung to him like a second skin. Maybe it was just because Alec was too stubborn and refused to leave Magnus alone on earth with a broken heart. Maybe it was the fact that Alec got drenched in Magnus’ magic on multiple occasion, seeping deep into his bones and very core; sometimes for healing a severe wound after a fight gone wrong and sometimes during the more private and intimate moments in their bedroom.

And even though they didn’t know why or when or how, they knew that with seventy years of age, when most of Isabelle’s hair was already grey, Jace complained about severe back pain and Clary found out how hard it was to hold a paint brush with arthritis, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane didn’t look a day over thirty.

They didn’t know exactly when Alec had stopped aging but there was not a single speck of grey in his black hair and he could still move as gracefully as ever, sometimes to his own displeasure. Retirement is so much harder to apply for when you could still fight better than any of the shadowhunters fresh from the academy.

So thirty was as good of a guess as any, considering Izzy got her first grey strand with twenty-eight. Something Jace made sure she would never forget.

It would forever stay a mystery how exactly it happened, fact was that Alec is as immortal as his husband.

Maybe it is indeed reality that immortal love can never die or maybe, just maybe, the angels grew sick of hearing the same thing over and over again, every evening when both men were tightly curled up in each other’s arms, unknowingly sharing the same thought.

‘Please let me have forever with him.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Please leave a comment, any kind of critique is welcome!


End file.
